Glitterstrap The Rabbit
Were you looking for Gliterstrap's withered counterpart, her springtime counterpart, her funtime counterpart or her salvaged counterpart? Info Glitterstrap The Rabbit is a hybrid Animatronic which was created after Spring Bonnie were scrapped. Glitterstrap has the same Tech and very similar appearance to Toy Springtrap and Spring Bonnie. Glitterstrap has also a Criminal Data Base System so she can Scan adults for any hostile or Criminal Activity, if she does find one, well.....it won't really look pretty afterwards, because Glitterstrap has very sharp claws, she attacks any criminal to protect the people which are at the horror attraction. Glitterstrap is known as "Glitters" by boyfriend Springtrap ,and "Hybrid" by her little brother Plushtrap and she also likes to Sing and Dance. Appearance Glitterstrap is presumably an early model of a Spring Bonnie suit She is a heavily damaged rabbit animatronic of a dirty yellow/green color. A great portion of her right ear is missing with wires sticking out of the stump left behind. Glitterstrap's entire body is torn and tattered with gaping holes exposing caging and wires throughout, thus making Glitterstrap appear much more macabre-looking than any of the other animatronics from previous installments. While both hands and feet are attached and generally intact, her legs are entirely stripped from the mid-shin down, fully exposing endoskeleton metal and wiring. From her right hand. Both of Glitterstrap's eyes are properly set inside her head and appear to be a pale gray. However, during her jump-scare, they seem to take a pale yellowish hue, although this could just be because of the lighting. A single button can be seen on her chest. Close examination of Glitterstrap and the rare boot images depicting her show that there appear to be human remains within the suit. When viewing the torso and other exposed sections of the endoskeleton, there are chunks of dark pink material that resemble human innards. In the boot images, Glitterstrap has her jaw open and is pulling the suit's head up, revealing a mummified-looking human head. The jaw and teeth of the head can be briefly seen during her second jump scare and can also be seen when she's on CAM 15. It is revealed in the Night 5 minigame that these innards belong to Susan's Mother Madison after she was killed by the Springlocks within the suit. Backstory When Madison returned to the restaurant to help set free the animatronics, she awoke the ghosts of the five children Purple Guy murdered. Terrified by the spirits, Madison ran into the safe room where Springtime Bonnie suit was placed for storage. She wore the suit to hide from the ghosts, and the trick appeared to have worked at first, causing her to stand up suddenly and laugh at the ghosts while inside Springtime Bonnie suit. However, the previously mentioned faulty mechanisms within Springtime Bonnie suit malfunctioned, causing Madison to be crushed and sliced by the internal springs and gears, thus killing her. Phone Guy's tapes also foreshadow this, as he explains that the person wearing the costumes must not get moisture on the spring locks or make sudden movements to decrease the chance of injury. Madison broke these rules; she made a sudden movement by jumping into the suit, and failed to notice the rainwater seeping into the building and onto the spring locks, resulting in both the locks becoming loosened by moisture and her brutal death. 10 years later, Fazbear and Friends : The Horror Attraction was opened as an homage to The Missing Children Incident and other incidents that made Fazbear and Friend's Pizzeria infamous for being haunted. Employees found Glitterstrap in one of the safe rooms and reused her for the attraction. However, at night, she roams the halls, possessed by the spirit of Madison. Friends & Family *Spring Bonnie - She is Glitterstrap's younger sister, she is the backup singer of Fredbear's Family Diner. *Springtrap - He is Glitterstrap's fateful husband. *Mike the Rabbit - He is Springtrap and Glitterstrap's older son, he is named after Michael Afton. *Funtime Chica the Rabbit - She is Springtrap and Glitterstrap's younger daughter, she is named after Toy Chica. *Funtime Foxy - She is Springtrap's ex-wife, she is currently Clanky the Elephent's wife. *Clanky - One of Glitterstrap's best friend, and the current husband of Funtime Foxy. He is one of the nice person, you would ever met. Trivia *Out of all the animatronics in the entire Fazbear & Friends '' series, Glitterstrap appears to be the only one to not have a "starting point" as to which camera he can be initially viewed in during the beginning of each night she appears in before she starts moving. *According to the final minigame, Madison attempted to hide in Glitterstrap to avoid the ghosts of the children but was gutted by the wires and beams within Glitterstrap. Madison may very well have possessed Glitterstrap and lived on as her. *According to a hidden minigame that is found by tapping the Shadow Bonnie plush, Glitterstrap may have come from Fredbear's Family Diner, along with Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie . *Glitterstrap has five fingers on each hand, as opposed to the cartoonish four-fingered hands of the other animatronics. This is most likely because Glitterstrap's costume was (poorly) designed to fit a human inside. *Madison's decayed mouth can be seen whenever Glitterstrap opens his mouth, foreshadowing a corpse being in the suit. *In one of the nights of ''The Revenge of Fazbear & Friend's, one of the tapes pertaining to Glitterstrap, the Phone Guy states that "...the Springtime Bonnie suit has been noticeably moved...", hence, giving the suit its "real" name of Springtime Bonnie. Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Females